Profundo
by EvoletPaint
Summary: La madre postiza de Yuuki y Maria a muerto. A su hogar se presente Kaien Cross diciéndoles que las había adoptado años atrás, por lo que ellas deciden ir con él para formar una nueva familia. Cross es director de una prestigiosa academia muy peculiar. Nuevas cosas les sucedera a estas jovencitas al conocer cierto secreto. Mucho sufrimiento y misterio. MariaxZero Yuukixkaname.
1. inicio

Metamorphosis

Nota:

El manga y anime de Vampire knight no me pertenecen. Creadora Matsuri Hino.

Esta es la primera novela que escribo. No soy muy buena pero lo intento. ¡Así que nada de agresión verbal por favor!

Quería que tenga algo que ver con la trama original… como que aquí la relación entre algunos de los personajes no es la misma y los sentimientos tampoco pero ya verán.

Advertencias… Es una MariaxZero y un YuukixKaname. Esta novela es algo sádica. En algunos capítulos pondré canciones que me gustan y no se si les agrade, pero trato de que vallan con la situación, van dentro de paréntesis. No hay favoritismo entre Zero o Kaname porque me gustan mucho los dos, son como la rebeldía y elegancia… aunque Kaname también es rebelde por ir contra todo el consejo. No hay uso del keigo.

Los que están empezando a ver vampire knight… bueno hay algunos spoilers.

Tal ves no publique tan seguido.

Narrado solo por a escritora.

Posiblemente esta novela sea corta, depende.

Me he inspirado de muchas cosas.

Capitulo 1(como prologo)

"Inicio"

(Mogway- Get to France)

-¡Corre! ¡No regreses!

Y eso empezó a hacer.

Corría.

Corría por el gran bosque.

Corría y no paraba aunque las ramas con espinas le lastimaban.

Sangraba.

No importaba nada solo tenia que salir del laberinto de maldad, odio, rechazo, miedo, tristeza, nostalgia, amor…

No podía permanecer más tiempo ahí porque cada segundo le mostraba la cruda realidad de lo que era su vida con toda originalidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Ese sueño otra vez! –exclamo una señora, de aproximadamente 50 años, parada frente una delgada chica que se revolvía en una cama con sabanas de color perla cálido- ¡baja a desayunar Yuuki! ¡Te esperamos!-con su grito la despertó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Si!-

Se levanto rápidamente y entro al baño.

Salió corriendo para cambiar su vestimenta por algo más cómodo y que vaya con sus quehaceres del día.

…

Camino por el largo y estrecho pasillo rozando con las puntas de sus dedos, las puertas de las habitaciones que alguna vez estuvieron llenas de niños sonrientes, ahora completamente vacías y oscuras.

Cuando tenía cinco años, ^Momoyama^ la encontró a orillas de un lago cercano y la llevo al orfanato, que era su hogar. No recordaba nada de su pasado excepto un horrible dolor que nunca se iría de su corazón. No sabia cual era la causa.

-¡Buenos días Momoyama, Maria!- Saludo ocupando su lugar en la gran mesa que tenia el desayuno ya listo.

-Buenos días- Saludaron.

-Esperemos que el señor Aoi no tenga ningún problema con su espalda.- Menciono Maria.

Maria también fue ayudada por Momoyama. Yuuki y ella crecieron juntas y el cariño que se tenían era tan grande como la de hermanas verdaderas, además consideraban a la señora su madre.

-Tienes razón. Últimamente Lo he visto más encorvado de lo que se encontraba.- recordó la anciana.

-Tendriamos que llevarlo al hospital para ver que todo valla bien- propuso yuuki.

-Si- concordaron.

-¡Bueno! ¡Empecemos el día!-Apresuro la anciana y comenzaron a desayunar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2 años después.

El aire que entraba por el gran ventanal helaba los huesos.

Los sollozos y lágrimas eran lo único que se oía en ese lugar.

El adiós amargo hacia cargado el ambiente.

La muerte recorría esa amplia habitación.

La imagen que daba esa mujer, con las 2 niñas-adolescentes, que estaban cada una a un lado sujetándole las manos, era tan triste. Daba sentimiento de querer abrazarlas y decirles que todo estaría bien, aunque era lo contrario. Las bellas caras de las jóvenes eran tan agónicas que crispaban los nervios.

-Momoyama… Te amamos, siempre estaremos agradecidas contigo por ser la mejor madre del mundo.-Murmuro la jovencita de cabellos plateados, Maria.

-Nunca te olvidaremos. Rezaremos por ti. Iras al cielo y serás el mas bello ángel. Dios te cuidara.- forzó Yuuki a su garganta irritada y sonriendo de forma tierna a la mujer que se encontraba en sus últimos momentos.

-Mis niñas- murmuro la anciana con una hermosa sonrisa.

Nada podía salvarla. Le habían diagnosticado enfermedad terminal pero Momoyama decidió que no aceptaría medicina y lo que procedió fue su decaimiento. Nadie podía obligarla a lo contrario porque ella pensaba que si llegaba su momento… ella lo esperaría amablemente.

La gente del pueblo estaba triste por la próxima perdida ya que Momoyama había apoyado a muchos cuando la necesitaron. Todos estaban reunidos en el piso inferior rezando por ella.

Comprendían lo que las únicas niñas del orfanato pasaban, pero no lo sentían. Y lo único que pudieron ofrecerles fue un espacio en su hogar por si se sentían solas en ese lugar espacioso. Pero ellas no podían dejarlo como si nada… ellas no pensaban dejarlo porque ahí estaba sus vidas… a menos de que haya una razón realmente primordial.

La casona se veía más lúgubre que nunca y algunos tenían miedo. Por lo que optaron por salir pero cuando iban a hacerlo un viento cálido los envolvió.

-Se ha ido- susurraron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3 meses después…

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a una gran casa levantando polvo. De esta salió un alto hombre, tenia el cabello color paja, una gabardina ploma y unos anteojos que no dejaban ver sus ojos por el brillo del sol.

Avanzo parsimoniosamente hasta detenerse frente a la puerta y toco. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que escucho pasos acercándose y la puerta se abra dejando ver a una pequeña adolescente con grandes ojos marrones…

El le sonrió.

…

Invito al hombre a tomar asiento en la sala principal por cortesía.

-Soy un amigo -Había dicho.-Tengo algo que comunicarles y algo que tienen que decidir-

Estaban sentados los dos frente a frente, ella mirándolo detenidamente y el joven señor estaba totalmente relajado, no habia parado de sonreír desde que la vio. Esperaban a Maria que estaba preparando té, que era lo único que había pedido el hombre. No sabia porque se tardaba tanto, ¡posiblemente este preparando té con somníferos porque creía que el señor había llegado con malas intenciones como querer comprar el orfanato, demolerlo, y poner un gran hotel! ¡Y es que ella tampoco sabía lo que quería ese hombre!

Cuando su cabeza empezó a deducir cosas extrañas apareció Maria con su sonrisa angelical, entregando al hombre una taza de Te´ caliente que el recibió agradecido.

-Bueno señor…- dudo.

- Ah! Disculpen soy Kaien Cross -

-Oh! Bueno señor Cross…

-Nada de formalidades Yuuki- hizo un gesto gracioso con la mano.

-Como sabe mi nombre- salto impresionada.

-Como ya les dije, soy un amigo de… -parecía dudar en mencionar el nombre de la anciana que había fallecido no hace mucho. A algunas personas les afectaba mucho emocionalmente y el no quería eso.

-Momoyama-completo yuuki.

-No se preocupe, ella esta bien ahora, por lo que no tenemos que sentirnos mal, pero si tristes porque la extrañamos muchísimo- tranquilizo la peli plateada.

-Bien… lamento mucho su perdida. Ella fue una gran amiga. No sabia lo que había pasado hasta hace 2 semanas. Lamento no haber podido venir antes.-

-No se preocupe, seguro tenia cosas que hacer.-

-Si… bueno… yo… Tengo algo muy importante que decirles y por favor tomenlo con seriedad, no es un asunto, seguramente, nada agradable para ustedes.-Ellas asintieron dudosas por lo que el hombre les diría. ¿Que podía ser tan importante para ellas…?- Momoyama, hace 8 años aproximadamente me pidió un favor: Adoptar a 2 hermosas niñas. Claro que acepte, porque quería formar una familia, pero como agradecimiento por favores pasados, acepte las condiciones de ella: tener a mis pequeñas por un plazo. Decidí aprovechar el tiempo para alcanzar mi mas grande meta.-ellas solo lo miraron confundidas y les entrego una carpeta así que tuvo que ir directamente al grano del grano porque al parecer las niñas no entendía, y el quería liberarse de toda tensión sobre el asunto- Las adopte cuando eran pequeñas pero las deje a cargo de Momoyama. Ustedes son mis hijas adoptivas.-las miro viendo sus expresiones: sorprendidas.

¡Como era posible que ya tengan un padre! Bueno. ¡Padre adoptivo! ¡¿Era esa la razón por la que se habían quedado con Momoyama tanto tiempo, viendo a través de las ventanas como se llevaban a sus amigos? ¡Era también gracias a ese señor que habían vivido con Momoyama?

-Y-Yo-n-no –se que d-decir- Las palabras salieron forzadas de la garganta de la castaña.

-Kaien – llamo Maria, el director la miro atento- Explique porque tardo- pidió dulcemente.

-Estaba preparando papeles… los papeles que prueban que soy su padre adoptivo. Los que prueban que digo la verdad.- señalo la carpeta que les había entregado- Bueno… yo… no se que mas decir realmente- cito igual de nervioso que Yuuki- Todo esto, su decisión de venir conmigo o no, esta en ustedes.-

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas en los que las jovencitas estaban aturdidas y el director esperaba pacientemente.

Miraron los papeles que había dentro. Eran los de su adopción realizada exactamente hace 7 años, 8 meses y 1 semana, y desde cuando ellas ya llevaban un apellido… "Cross" y traía la firma de Momoyama. ¿Porque ella habría hecho esperar al hombre tanto?

-Si deciden quedarse aquí, las visitare cuanto pueda, si ustedes me lo permiten, claro. Pero si deciden vivir conmigo les mostrare todo el amor que les tengo aunque nunca antes hayamos compartido tiempo juntos, y si se aburren y desean irse no se los impediré. Solo quiero formar una familia- susurro lo último.

Lo miraron. De cualquier forma no podían se egoístas con el hombre que les había dado un apellido y además les ofrecía amor, lo que ellas necesitaban. El las había adoptado anhelándolas, pero por petición de Momoyama, se reprimió por tiempo, así que ellas no podían dejarlo solo.

-No hable de esa forma- lo reprendió Yuuki, que por una extraña razón ya le tenia confianza. El director la miro.

-No es como si fuéramos a negarnos.- sonrió la peli plata.

-Entonces eso significa…-se sorprendió.

-¡Ajam! ¡Diga la fecha y nosotras lo esperaremos!-

El joven hombre lanzo un grito de felicidad y se lanzo a abrazar a las chicas que lo recibieron sorprendidas.

-Pues… vámonos ahora-

Ya dirigiéndose hacia la academia Cross en un auto parecido al Stretch Cadillac DTS.

-En serio ya me había resignado a no tener familia. Todo por el bien de Momoyama. Estoy muy triste por ella. Pero muy feliz de que podamos estar juntos ahora. Soy egoísta- suspiro.

-Esto era algo que tenia que suceder ya hace mucho.- trato de animarlo Yuuki.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocer el lugar donde viviremos.-Cambio de tema Maria, totalmente emocionada. Era lo único bueno, además de que Momoyama descanse por fin en paz, que le estaba pasando-Menciono que era director y fundador de una prestigiosa academia no es así?-

-Si, bueno, allí no existe diferencia social. Nuestra prioridad es hacer que la generación de hoy y mas adelante tenga la mente abierta a todo tipo de posibilidades y realidades. En el mundo existen muchas cosas que nos parecerían fantasiosas, pero existen, no la mayoría pero si algunas… son parte de este mundo, forman parte del equilibrio por lo tanto debemos aprender a convivir y no destruirnos mutuamente.-

-Vivir sin muertes innecesarias… seria maravilloso…-murmuro Yuuki.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted director.-dijo Maria mirando por la ventanilla del auto los arboles altos y frondosos.

-¡Mis queridas!- les dio una un gran abrazo de oso.- ¡Estoy feliz de que compartan mis ideales pacifistas por un mundo mejor!-las soltó- viviremos felices. Haremos grandes cosas.-

-Llegamos- anuncio el chofer abriendo la puerta.

Bajaron del auto y lo que vieron fue una grandísima academia de estilo victoriano iluminado por el sol. Tenía muchos pinos y hermosas flores. Era lo primero que podían ver.

-Esta es la parte principal, ambos turnos: diurna y nocturna, rotan por están instalaciones. Las habitaciones están cada una a un extremo de este edificio pero muy lejos para evitar problemas…-

-¿Problemas? ¿Que clase de problemas?- cuestiono Yuuki.

-Ya veras hija- hablo con una gotita en la cabeza el director. Las 2 chicas se mostraron extrañadas- Vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones- se apresuro a decir.

Al poner un pie más dentro de ese lugar, una extraña sensación recorrió sus cuerpos. Algo nuevo sucedería en sus vidas. Algo que las cambiaria y marcaria para siempre. Dieron un paso más. No había marcha atrás.

Bien esta es una pequeña parte e hice como cortos de cada momento largo.

Tal ves dentro de pocas horas publique el otro cap. Por favor no sean malos y perdonen mis faltas ortográficas.

¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Profundo**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nota:

El manga y anime de Vampire knight no me pertenecen. Creadora Matsuri Hino.

Esta es la primera novela que escribo. No soy muy buena pero lo intento. ¡Así que nada de agresión verbal por favor!

Quería que tenga algo que ver con la trama original… como que aquí la relación entre algunos de los personajes no es la misma y los sentimientos tampoco pero ya verán.

Advertencias… Es un MariaxZero y YuukixKaname. Esta novela es algo sádica. En algunos capítulos pondré canciones que me gustan y no se si les agrade, pero trato de que vallan con la situación, van dentro de paréntesis. No hay favoritismo entre Zero o Kaname porque me gustan mucho los dos, son como la rebeldía y elegancia… aunque Kaname también es rebelde por ir contra todo el consejo. No hay uso del keigo.

Los que están empezando a ver vampire knight… bueno hay algunos spoilers.

Tal ves no publique tan seguido.

Narrado solo por a escritora.

Posiblemente esta novela sea corta, depende.

Me he inspirado de muchas cosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Mogway- Get to France)

-¡Corre! ¡No regreses!

Y eso empezó a hacer.

Corría.

Corría por el gran bosque.

Corría y no paraba aunque las ramas con espinas le lastimaban.

Sangraba.

No importaba nada solo tenia que salir del laberinto de maldad, odio, rechazo, miedo, tristeza, nostalgia, amor…

No podía permanecer más tiempo ahí porque cada segundo le mostraba la cruda realidad de lo que era su vida con toda originalidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Ese sueño otra vez! –exclamo una señora, de aproximadamente 50 años, parada frente una delgada chica que se revolvía en una cama con sabanas de color perla cálido- ¡baja a desayunar Yuuki! ¡Te esperamos!-con su grito la despertó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Si!-

Se levanto rápidamente y entro al baño.

Salió corriendo para cambiar su vestimenta por algo más cómodo y que vaya con sus quehaceres del día.

…

Camino por el largo y estrecho pasillo rozando con las puntas de sus dedos, las puertas de las habitaciones que alguna vez estuvieron llenas de niños sonrientes, ahora completamente vacías y oscuras.

Cuando tenía cinco años, ^Momoyama^ la encontró a orillas de un lago cercano y la llevo al orfanato, que era su hogar. No recordaba nada de su pasado excepto un horrible dolor que nunca se iría de su corazón. No sabia cual era la causa.

-¡Buenos días Momoyama, Maria!- Saludo ocupando su lugar en la gran mesa que tenia el desayuno ya listo.

-Buenos días- Saludaron.

-Esperemos que el señor Aoi no tenga ningún problema con su espalda.- Menciono Maria.

Maria también fue ayudada por Momoyama. Yuuki y ella crecieron juntas y el cariño que se tenían era tan grande como la de hermanas verdaderas, además consideraban a la señora su madre.

-Tienes razón. Últimamente Lo he visto más encorvado de lo que se encontraba.- recordó la anciana.

-Tendriamos que llevarlo al hospital para ver que todo valla bien- propuso yuuki.

-Si- concordaron.

-¡Bueno! ¡Empecemos el día!-Apresuro la anciana y comenzaron a desayunar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2 años después.

El aire que entraba por el gran ventanal helaba los huesos.

Los sollozos y lágrimas eran lo único que se oía en ese lugar.

El adiós amargo hacia cargado el ambiente.

La muerte recorría esa amplia habitación.

La imagen que daba esa mujer, con las 2 niñas-adolescentes, que estaban cada una a un lado sujetándole las manos, era tan triste. Daba sentimiento de querer abrazarlas y decirles que todo estaría bien, aunque era lo contrario. Las bellas caras de las jóvenes eran tan agónicas que crispaban los nervios.

-Momoyama… Te amamos, siempre estaremos agradecidas contigo por ser la mejor madre del mundo.-Murmuro la jovencita de cabellos plateados, Maria.

-Nunca te olvidaremos. Rezaremos por ti. Iras al cielo y serás el mas bello ángel. Dios te cuidara.- forzó Yuuki a su garganta irritada y sonriendo de forma tierna a la mujer que se encontraba en sus últimos momentos.

-Mis niñas- murmuro la anciana con una hermosa sonrisa.

Nada podía salvarla. Le habían diagnosticado enfermedad terminal pero Momoyama decidió que no aceptaría medicina y lo que procedió fue su decaimiento. Nadie podía obligarla a lo contrario porque ella pensaba que si llegaba su momento… ella lo esperaría amablemente.

La gente del pueblo estaba triste por la próxima perdida ya que Momoyama había apoyado a muchos cuando la necesitaron. Todos estaban reunidos en el piso inferior rezando por ella.

Comprendían lo que las únicas niñas del orfanato pasaban, pero no lo sentían. Y lo único que pudieron ofrecerles fue un espacio en su hogar por si se sentían solas en ese lugar espacioso. Pero ellas no podían dejarlo como si nada… ellas no pensaban dejarlo porque ahí estaba sus vidas… a menos de que haya una razón realmente primordial.

La casona se veía más lúgubre que nunca y algunos tenían miedo. Por lo que optaron por salir pero cuando iban a hacerlo un viento cálido los envolvió.

-Se ha ido- susurraron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3 meses después…

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a una gran casa levantando polvo. De esta salió un alto hombre, tenia el cabello color paja, una gabardina ploma y unos anteojos que no dejaban ver sus ojos por el brillo del sol.

Avanzo parsimoniosamente hasta detenerse frente a la puerta y toco. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que escucho pasos acercándose y la puerta se abra dejando ver a una pequeña adolescente con grandes ojos marrones…

El le sonrió.

…

Invito al hombre a tomar asiento en la sala principal por cortesía.

-Soy un amigo -Había dicho.-Tengo algo que comunicarles y algo que tienen que decidir-

Estaban sentados los dos frente a frente, ella mirándolo detenidamente y el joven señor estaba totalmente relajado, no habia parado de sonreír desde que la vio. Esperaban a Maria que estaba preparando té, que era lo único que había pedido el hombre. No sabia porque se tardaba tanto, ¡posiblemente este preparando té con somníferos porque creía que el señor había llegado con malas intenciones como querer comprar el orfanato, demolerlo, y poner un gran hotel! ¡Y es que ella tampoco sabía lo que quería ese hombre!

Cuando su cabeza empezó a deducir cosas extrañas apareció Maria con su sonrisa angelical, entregando al hombre una taza de Te´ caliente que el recibió agradecido.

-Bueno señor…- dudo.

- Ah! Disculpen soy Kaien Cross -

-Oh! Bueno señor Cross…

-Nada de formalidades Yuuki- hizo un gesto gracioso con la mano.

-Como sabe mi nombre- salto impresionada.

-Como ya les dije, soy un amigo de… -parecía dudar en mencionar el nombre de la anciana que había fallecido no hace mucho. A algunas personas les afectaba mucho emocionalmente y el no quería eso.

-Momoyama-completo yuuki.

-No se preocupe, ella esta bien ahora, por lo que no tenemos que sentirnos mal, pero si tristes porque la extrañamos muchísimo- tranquilizo la peli plateada.

-Bien… lamento mucho su perdida. Ella fue una gran amiga. No sabia lo que había pasado hasta hace 2 semanas. Lamento no haber podido venir antes.-

-No se preocupe, seguro tenia cosas que hacer.-

-Si… bueno… yo… Tengo algo muy importante que decirles y por favor tomenlo con seriedad, no es un asunto, seguramente, nada agradable para ustedes.-Ellas asintieron dudosas por lo que el hombre les diría. ¿Que podía ser tan importante para ellas…?- Momoyama, hace 8 años aproximadamente me pidió un favor: Adoptar a 2 hermosas niñas. Claro que acepte, porque quería formar una familia, pero como agradecimiento por favores pasados, acepte las condiciones de ella: tener a mis pequeñas por un plazo. Decidí aprovechar el tiempo para alcanzar mi mas grande meta.-ellas solo lo miraron confundidas y les entrego una carpeta así que tuvo que ir directamente al grano del grano porque al parecer las niñas no entendía, y el quería liberarse de toda tensión sobre el asunto- Las adopte cuando eran pequeñas pero las deje a cargo de Momoyama. Ustedes son mis hijas adoptivas.-las miro viendo sus expresiones: sorprendidas.

¡Como era posible que ya tengan un padre! Bueno. ¡Padre adoptivo! ¡¿Era esa la razón por la que se habían quedado con Momoyama tanto tiempo, viendo a través de las ventanas como se llevaban a sus amigos? ¡Era también gracias a ese señor que habían vivido con Momoyama?

-Y-Yo-n-no –se que d-decir- Las palabras salieron forzadas de la garganta de la castaña.

-Kaien – llamo Maria, el director la miro atento- Explique porque tardo- pidió dulcemente.

-Estaba preparando papeles… los papeles que prueban que soy su padre adoptivo. Los que prueban que digo la verdad.- señalo la carpeta que les había entregado- Bueno… yo… no se que mas decir realmente- cito igual de nervioso que Yuuki- Todo esto, su decisión de venir conmigo o no, esta en ustedes.-

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas en los que las jovencitas estaban aturdidas y el director esperaba pacientemente.

Miraron los papeles que había dentro. Eran los de su adopción realizada exactamente hace 7 años, 8 meses y 1 semana, y desde cuando ellas ya llevaban un apellido… "Cross" y traía la firma de Momoyama. ¿Porque ella habría hecho esperar al hombre tanto?

-Si deciden quedarse aquí, las visitare cuanto pueda, si ustedes me lo permiten, claro. Pero si deciden vivir conmigo les mostrare todo el amor que les tengo aunque nunca antes hayamos compartido tiempo juntos, y si se aburren y desean irse no se los impediré. Solo quiero formar una familia- susurro lo último.

Lo miraron. De cualquier forma no podían se egoístas con el hombre que les había dado un apellido y además les ofrecía amor, lo que ellas necesitaban. El las había adoptado anhelándolas, pero por petición de Momoyama, se reprimió por tiempo, así que ellas no podían dejarlo solo.

-No hable de esa forma- lo reprendió Yuuki, que por una extraña razón ya le tenia confianza. El director la miro.

-No es como si fuéramos a negarnos.- sonrió la peli plata.

-Entonces eso significa…-se sorprendió.

-¡Ajam! ¡Diga la fecha y nosotras lo esperaremos!-

El joven hombre lanzo un grito de felicidad y se lanzo a abrazar a las chicas que lo recibieron sorprendidas.

-Pues… vámonos ahora-

Ya dirigiéndose hacia la academia Cross en un auto parecido al Stretch Cadillac DTS.

-En serio ya me había resignado a no tener familia. Todo por el bien de Momoyama. Estoy muy triste por ella. Pero muy feliz de que podamos estar juntos ahora. Soy egoísta- suspiro.

-Esto era algo que tenia que suceder ya hace mucho.- trato de animarlo Yuuki.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocer el lugar donde viviremos.-Cambio de tema Maria, totalmente emocionada. Era lo único bueno, además de que Momoyama descanse por fin en paz, que le estaba pasando-Menciono que era director y fundador de una prestigiosa academia no es así?-

-Si, bueno, allí no existe diferencia social. Nuestra prioridad es hacer que la generación de hoy y mas adelante tenga la mente abierta a todo tipo de posibilidades y realidades. En el mundo existen muchas cosas que nos parecerían fantasiosas, pero existen, no la mayoría pero si algunas… son parte de este mundo, forman parte del equilibrio por lo tanto debemos aprender a convivir y no destruirnos mutuamente.-

-Vivir sin muertes innecesarias… seria maravilloso…-murmuro Yuuki.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted director.-dijo Maria mirando por la ventanilla del auto los arboles altos y frondosos.

-¡Mis queridas!- les dio una un gran abrazo de oso.- ¡Estoy feliz de que compartan mis ideales pacifistas por un mundo mejor!-las soltó- viviremos felices. Haremos grandes cosas.-

-Llegamos- anuncio el chofer abriendo la puerta.

Bajaron del auto y lo que vieron fue una grandísima academia de estilo victoriano iluminado por el sol. Tenía muchos pinos y hermosas flores. Era lo primero que podían ver.

-Esta es la parte principal, ambos turnos: diurna y nocturna, rotan por están instalaciones. Las habitaciones están cada una a un extremo de este edificio pero muy lejos para evitar problemas…-

-¿Problemas? ¿Que clase de problemas?- cuestiono Yuuki.

-Ya veras hija- hablo con una gotita en la cabeza el director. Las 2 chicas se mostraron extrañadas- Vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones- se apresuro a decir.

Al poner un pie más dentro de ese lugar, una extraña sensación recorrió sus cuerpos. Algo nuevo sucedería en sus vidas. Algo que las cambiaria y marcaria para siempre. Dieron un paso más. No había marcha atrás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Bien esta es una pequeña parte e hice como cortos de cada momento largo.

Tal ves dentro de pocas horas publique el otro cap. Por favor no sean malos y perdonen mis faltas ortográficas.

Momoyama: Es la ancianita que cuidaba de Zero y Yuuki cuando en director no estaba. Sale en unos extras del manga.

Eso es todo. ¡Gracias!


End file.
